Is This Fate?
by Angleico3156789
Summary: Fate brings lovers together right? Not exactly for Anna and Yoh. With Hao in their inn and chaos running around! That is until Anna's mysterious twin sister, Tama arrives. Tama is certain to bring their relationship back together. Better chapters in end!
1. Chapter 1

A cusual morning at Fumbari Inn.

"Wake up Yoh!"

"What is it Anna?" yells the angry brown haired brunnete.

**SMACK**

"Gomen, Anna"

"Now wake up! First you make me breakfast, then two thousand laps around the park. Followed by 500 pushups. Followed by..."

"You two are really noisy, you know."

"Hao, you might as well make yourself usefull by buying the groceries after breakfast."

"Thanks bro."smiles Yoh

So while Yoh does his training, Hao goes and buys groceries.Little does Hao knows he's going to meet a person who's going to change his life.


	2. Tama

Sorry it was soo short.

This time I'll try to make it long enough.

This is my first story.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Hao is picking some veggies at the supermarket. He's at the fruit section.

"Maggoty fruits, Maggoty brother, Maggoty soon-to-be sister……"

He's talking away by himself when something caught his eye. The cash register girl who is helping someone. Now normally Hao wouldn't look at a cash register girl. He thinks that he's too sexy to be looking at a cash register lady because she's too degraded. But this time it was different. Not only was she really pretty, she looked like someone familiar. Suddenly it hit him.

"That's ……**ANNA**!"

He ran, practically sprinted to her. Pushing and shoving everybody in his way.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me sir, the line is back there. If you would be so kind to let me finish with my cost-"

He didn't let her finish what she was saying. He summoned Spirit of Fire to bring them back home.

**Ding Dong**

The door bell rang. Yoh opened the door.

"Back so early…."

"What are you doing in that outfit Anna?"

"I'm right here Yoh, right behind you."

Hao, Yoh, Anna all stopped cold, looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Tama?"

"Hehehe, surprise?"

"Wait, wait, and wait. What just happened?"

"Hao and Yoh, meet my twin sister, Tama."


	3. explain

_Hi everyone _

_Yah it's me again_

_Sorry leaving you there like a cliffhanger_

_Sorry I didn't write for a long time_

_I didn't have enough time_

_I can only write on Mondays and Wednesdays_

_So……**READ AND REVIEW**_

"What!"

"Didn't you hear what Anna just said?"

"Yah but I didn't know she had a twin like me."

"Why don't you figure this out with Anna here, I need to go back to work. My boss is probably going to fire me, all because of you guys."

Both of the Asakura twins pulled her back from getting away. She slapped them on the shoulder hard.

"Ow, you're no different from your sister."

"What **do** you want!"

"You to explain to me what is between you two for all these years."

"Fine"

"It all started when we weren't even born yet. Anna had Itako powers ever since our mother was pregnant. She couldn't control her powers so she made me. Happy now?"

"What happened then?"

"Well our mother found out that Anna had Itako powers and then dumped her."

"Aham I'm going to my room."

"Go on."

"Well then she raised me until she found out that I had Shaman powers. She dumped me also. I was found by the Shaman Queen and raised by her. She and the Shaman King taught me a lot. I got my shaman spirit from her old friend, Kikyo. I was happy until they were both killed. By then I was 14 and I thought that maybe I could live by myself. So I lived in Kikyo's old shack. But I tidied it up pretty well. Now I have a job and my own Bank account."

"Oh."

"Happy now?"

"OK"

"I'll go back to work now. While you guys get over from the shock."

_Sorry I had to end it here but……**REVIEW!**_


	4. Dinner

_Hey I'm back_

_Sorry I had to make you guys wait so long_

_So here it is! _

After 2 hours being at the store and 3 hours at the pool training, Tama was really tired. She finished showering at the public shower and packed up ready to go home. Once she stepped outside the door, the cold autumn breeze swished past her like busy strangers on the street. That breeze made her sneeze and sniff. She hurried over to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. The breeze came again, this time more violent than the last time. That which made Tama sneeze ten times harder than the last time.

"AAAAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Cold eh?"

"Ya- YOU AGAIN!"

Hao laughed and handed her some Kleenex.

"Thanks" she mumbled

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner."

"Are you sure it's edible? The time you were talking about the maggoty fruits at the store, you were picking out light bulbs."

Tama laughed so hard she sneezed again. Hao handed her some more Kleenex.

"Yah, good thing I checked it before I bought it."

"Ok then, sure."

"Hop into the car then, I'll drive you there."

"Impressive car."

"Thanks."

He drove back as fast as lightning. So fast, that Tama had to grab on to the car seat.

"Don't you think you're speeding?"

"I'm not."He mumbled

They drove back.

"**DING DONG**"

Anna opened the door this time.

"Ah there you are Tama. We thought you'd never come."

They all sat down while Yoh brought out the Spaghetti. They were all eating.

"Yoh will you pass the pepper?"

"Get it your self"

"Fine."

_Tama's POV_

_This is what Anna calls love?_

_It sure is cool._

_Why is Yoh so cool?_

_She just wants some pepper._

_Their relationship sure is dull!_

_I will help them!_

_End of POV_

They finished eating.

"Tama you might as well sleep here. It's too late to go back. I'm going to my room."

"Fine." Replied Yoh.


	5. morning

_Hi everyone sorry long time no write_

_I didn't feel like it_

_Sorry_

_So here it is_

_Enjoy! _

"Wake up Yoh!!!!" Shrieked the blond Itako.

"Here they go again." Murmured Tama

She woke up to the morning coldness and shivered. She sneezed violently as she pulled down the wool sweater. She tripped over the blankets on the floor and cursed herself. She stumbled down the stairs to make breakfast for them all. When she got down she started beating the eggs.

While upstairs Yoh was getting dressed and going downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hmm… what shall I make that's edible?"

"Don't worry, that's already done for you."

"Oh, good morning Tama, I see you already made breakfast. Thank you."

"And don't worry, it's edible."

"Ok."

"So what are you staring at? Sit down!"

"I need to brush my teeth."

"Ok."

She sighed as the brown haired shaman stumbled across the room. He still is his lazy self. She could do nothing about it. Then she got an idea, she'll train him!

But then Anna and Yoh won't be so close. While she pondered on the idea Hao came walking into the room. He read her mind and frowned. He never noticed that until Tama thought of it.

"Well I see you thinking about Anna and Yoh again."

"Good morning Hao, sit down and eat your breakfast."

"I've been thinking about them myself for sometime." He said while he dug into his scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Well I'll see what I can do for them after breakfast."

"Well good morning Tama and Hao. Where's Yoh?" said Anna coolly.

"Brushing his teeth." replied Tama.

"Oh." Said Anna as she sits down

**Ding Dong**

The door bell rings

"I'll get that." says Tama.

"They're ready for a pleasant surprise." mutters Anna.

"Hello Anna!!!" shouts the gang.

"Hello Ren, Horohoro, Piririka, Tamao, Run, Ru, Faust, Eliza, Lyserg and Chocolove." Says Tama catching her breath.

The gang steps inside and goes to the dining room. There they meet the real Anna.

"Hello Ann…"

"But Anna's over there…"

"How could…"

The gang starts whispering to one another.

"Well, this is Tama my twin sister." Says Anna.

"Hi!" says Tama.

"**WHAT!!!!**" gasps the gang?

_Sorry for leaving you here but cliff hangers are fun!_

_Aren't they?_

_Oh well…._

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	6. Hao loves somebody

_Omg this is like already 1 year_

_Ok its not that bad I'm sorry for making you wait so long_

_But I was really busy that last year_

_Oh well lets get on with the story shall we?_

_Enjoy _

"**WHAT!**" gasped the gang?

"It's true believe it or not," said Hao

"Really, that's true? I can't believe it!" said Tamao.

"Yup!" exclaimed Tama

From all this you can tell that Anna was getting a bit annoyed by now. Her face creased and then it let go into a deep stare at Hao. By the way he was looking at Tama was the kind of look you see in one of those icky romance movies where the guy is deeply in love with the woman. Looking at Hao made Anna somewhat blush. She never thought that Hao could be in love with her sister. She had to stop looking at him.

"Excuse me, I feel a bit tired. I'm going to my room," Anna walked away wearily.

"That signals me that I should get-a-going, besides **someone** pulled me back here," she smiled at Hao.

"But wait you haven't told us how and why you're here," piped up Manta.

"Oh, I'm sure these two boys have mouths to do all the talking for me," replied Tama.

With that she disappeared right through the door. Everybody was still shocked to the core that Anna had a sibling, a twin even. Still everyone was curious about her life story so they asked the Asakura brothers. While Yoh was doing all the talking Hao was busy thinking about _personal business. _

"It seems to me that Hao-sama has a fiancé ready for him too," teased Manta.

"Shut up!!" Hao practically screamed.

He blushed furiously and ducked his head. The thought of Tama's smiling face was still carved in his head. Such a beautiful face and fine blond hair like her sister. Hao once had thought of chasing after Anna but that idea was quickly banned. He did not have feelings for Anna now but her sister.

"Hey there Hao, are you all right? You look like you are having a heart attack or something. Your face is really red," asked Yoh.

"Oh, is lover boy here thinking of Anna's twin?" teased Manta

Hao grabbed him by the collar and yanked him off the ground.

"Say that one more time and you're dead," said Hao

"Sorry," squeaked Manta.

_So peeps do you like it _

_I made it without cliffhangers this time_

_Happy and remember _

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


	7. The setup

_Hi guys _

_Enjoy!!!!_

After many days, Hao still couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful face which seemed to glow in his heart was always on his mind. Even though he told himself many times that he should stop thinking about her, he couldn't. Until one day he gave up. He **HAD **to see her.

One Saturday he just **HAD** to see her, so he got dressed and jumped in his car. While he drove off something hit him. Tama just called the other day and said she was coming over that day at that time. _OH MY GOD, I'm such a stupid idiot!!!!!!!!! _While he did his U turn, he saw something unbelievable. It was Anna, sitting on the sand by the shore crying. He quickly read her mind. She was thinking… _Oh that stupid Yoh! How could he? How could he hurt me like this again! Anna don't cry, don't cry… Doesn't he know I love him ever so much? Oh Yoh, oh Yoh… _She continued to sob.

Now Hao did not like this. He hated it. He hated it when Yoh would be stupid and say something even more stupid to hurt Anna. He hated how Anna wouldn't talk to anybody and go outside and cry alone. He hated Yoh for not chasing her and telling her he was sorry. He hated the couple when they fought. Or should he really call them couples? No he couldn't… He hoped that Tama would change all this.

Hao screeched to a stop at the Funbari Inn. He hopped out and slammed the door shut. It was so loud Hao was sure Tama had heard it. Sure enough there came Tama running out of the house hoping it was Anna who had came home. He could see her hopeful face drop into a frown. Without reading her mind he knew that she was going to talk with Anna about Yoh not being stupid but really loving her.

"So," he started.

"Did you see Anna?" she looked really worried.

"Apparently I did see her cry on my way back," he sighed

Tama didn't look at him. She looked away to the sea and sighed. She knew that she was at her favorite place bawling her eyes out. She did not exactly appreciate this. Knowing that her sister was an Ice Queen and barely cried, she had a feeling she was these days. Breaking down as usual and not telling anyone. Tama did not like this, she did not like it one bit.

As she was going to storm upstairs and give Yoh a nice kick or two, Hao grabbed her arm. She looked up at him then at his hand. Hao looked up too and blushed. He quickly let go of her and mumbled

"I know Yoh's an idiot, but there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Tama sighed and shook her head in agreement.

"I just want them to have a happy relationship together," she looked up at the sky, "after all she's been through, she deserves to be happy."

"So do I," Hao agreed.

They looked at each other for a moment before Tama hastily said,

"I'll tell you my idea of bringing them back together."

Hao nodded in agreement.

"Ok I think I'm going to…"

Anna sighed. She had enough crying and decided to go home. _Not as though anyone would care if I disappeared_ she thought. She got up slowly and walked home.

When she got through the door, Tama leaped out of nowhere and jumped on her giving her a big bear hug.

"Where were you Anna? I've been so worried!" She sounded almost angry at Anna.

"I was walking along the shore," Anna looked away trying to hide her red eyes.

Tama looked at her skeptically and nodded before saying,

"Do you want to eat dinner? The boys already ate."

"No, I'm not hungry," Anna replied.

She walked up to her room and closed the door before Tama could make any complaints. She sat down on her bed miserably. She looked around before seeing a note on the table. Walking over, she wondered who it was from. It was obvious as she read it fast. It said

_**Dear Anna**_

_**I am so sorry about today. I will make it up to you for sure. Come to Tamaki Restaurant at 8:00 pm tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you.**_

_**Yoh**_

_Funny, _She thought, _Yoh never makes up to me. I'll just go anyways to see anyways._ She put the note down and looked up. In her closet were the same black dresses as usual. She got up and dug through her drawer remembering there was a strapless blue floating dress Tama sent her last year. She wondered if it still fit…

Yoh sat down tiredly on his bed. He wondered if Anna was crying again. _Stupid Yoh,_ he thought angrily, _Well it's not my fault she acts so cold around me. If she only knew how much I liked her… _

He got up too look around for his headphones. He found them and surprisingly enough a note beside it.

_**Dear Yoh**_

_**I'm so sorry I've treated you badly these days. Please come to Tamaki Restaurant tomorrow at 7:50. I'll be there at 8:00 Ok? Thanks**_

_**Anna**_

_Funny, _He thought, _Anna never makes up to me. I'll just go anyways to hear what she has to say. _He lied down on his bed and looked up at his own closet. There was his school uniform and some casual clothes. Then he saw his tuxedo he wore to the shaman meeting last year. He got up and got it. He sat down looking at the suit while dusting it. He wondered if he looked cheeky wearing it…

Tama and Hao sat down at the dinner table, exhausted at the phone calls to Tamaki Restaurant over and over again for the reservations and the payment.

Tama looked at Hao before saying

"Do you think it's going to work?" she asked questioningly.

"Yeah sure," he replied

"Maybe they'll make up and start it all over again," Tama smiled at the thought.

"Yeah maybe," Hao looked blank.

"I hope so," Tama looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah…" Hao reassured.

They both burst out laughing.

"Is that all you can say? Yeah?" Tama chuckled.

"Yeah," Hao smirked.

"Fine I'm going to bed, bid day tomorrow!" Tama said excitingly.

Tama gave him a peck on the cheek without thinking. After she done it she was shocked. So she hurried up the stairs.

Hao was also shocked but he smiled. He also went upstairs in his room and smirked all the way to bed.

All of them were thinking the same thing: _Boy oh boy, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow!_

_Hey again!_

_That was an awesome chapter!_

_The best one I've done in months!_

_When I snap my fingers you are going to Review._

_Ok I snapped my fingers _

_REVIEW!_

_If you want me to write my next chapter then…_

_REVIEW!!!! _


	8. Out Shopping with Tama!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shaman King. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics. **

_Well guys…_

_I have no words to say…_

_Just two teensy tiny reviews?_

_I feel very depressed and PISSED OFF!_

_If you guys don't even review this chapter, I'm going to give up._

_I don't think that anyone reads my story now…_

_Anyways this might be the last chapter I write if there are no reviews going…_

_Flames are welcome! Anything! Seriously, if you think this story sucks go ahead and express your feelings! As much as I want a complement, you can write anything you like. Just no swear words and inappropriate subjects._

_Please Just __**REVIEW!!!!**_

__

* * *

__

Anna woke up 4:00 am in the morning, probably because of utter excitement that she was going on a date with Yoh. Then again, it really wasn't a date. More like an apology dinner. She didn't like the idea much so she just thought of it as a date. Besides it was Yoh's first time asking her to **any** dinner at all.

Then she decided that she needed her energy to keep up tonight. She did find that blue strapless dress, and it did fit. She just had to find some shoes. _Maybe I could ask if Tama would come shopping with me. She has a very good taste in shoes._ She thought. Anna was about to run downstairs to Tama's bedroom and tell her when she realized that it was only 4:00 in the bloody morning. So then she decided not to. She fell back on her bed and soon went to sleep.

* * *

Yoh too was having a hard time falling asleep. He thought it very strange that Anna would invite **him** to **any **restaurant at all. She barely even talked to him, let even ask him to go on a date. _Well, _he thought, _it's not really a date. More like an apology dinner. _Well if that's the best Anna could do, it was better than cold, icy glares.

Yoh took out his tuxedo again and shoes. _Hmm,_he thought, _those shoes look a bit dusty and raggedy. Maybe I should ask Hao to accompany me to buy some new ones. He has very good taste in shoes._Happy with the idea, he soon fell asleep with the tuxedo in his hands.

* * *

Tama could not sleep a wink. She could not even close her eyes. She was too nervous about the big day tomorrow, no today because it was 5:00 in the morning! She decided to get up and check on the lovebirds.

She got up slowly without making a creak from her bed. Anna was not a heavy sleeper (Unlike Yoh! Ah-bviously) and woke up to the littlest sounds. She walked upstairs quietly and opened Yoh's door which hung a sign that said: Please do come in if you're a blonde with very short temper. She smiled and peeked in. He was sleeping soundly with the tuxedo and the note in his hand. He murmured something about ",,, I forgive you Anna… Can we kiss? Mmmm…" _Okedokey,_Tama thought, _no problem with him. _

Slipping through the door quietly, she walked across the hall to Anna's room. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. If Anna knew she opened her door, Tama was pretty well dinner. The door moaned a bit when she opened it. _Dammit,_she mentally slapped herself, _nice move Tama. Any last words before you are sent to your doom? _To her surprise, Anna just stirred a bit then continued her slumber. Tama let out a big breath and saw her smiling with the note in her hand.

_Well,_she thought, _this is going better than planned. _She also saw that she had no shoes to fit the dress. Tama couldn't lend Anna any of hers because hers was too small. _Oh well, we'll just have to go shopping. _As much as Anna hated shopping, she wouldn't mind this trip because of… something!

She slipped through the door and walked through the halls where she bumped into Hao.

"Ouch," he said

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- What are you doing up?" Tama asked.

"Dunno, what are you doing up?" Hao looked suspiciously at her.

"Oh… Just checking up on the lovebirds," she said as casually as she could.

"Uh huh," Hao smirked.

For a while they just stood there looking at each other. Hao thought that she looked even more beautiful when her hair was messed up and her cheeks were flushed. Tama thought that how someone could look so hot wearing a night shirt and boxers. It was a long time before both of them snapped out of their own little world and started to blush. Of course neither of them wanted to read each other's mind because they thought the other person would think they were weird.

"So… uh… Do you think it's gonna work?" asked Hao.

"I dunno. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. We'll see…won't we?" Tama chuckled nervously.

"Do you understand the consequences if Anna finds out?" Hao trembled, "She'd kill us for sure."

"That's true," Tama grimaced at the thought.

"I don't want to think about it…" Hao shook his head.

"Well think on the bright side. If it works, think how happy both of them would be," said Tama.

"And think how horribly we would both end up if Anna finds out, "added Hao.

"Okay, this is no use talking to you. You think too rationally," Tama shook her head in disappointment, "just get ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah," Hao nodded in agreement, "can't spoil the fun."

Both of them went separate ways back to their room, hoping for the best for tomorrow. It would be no surprise because if Anna did find out, there would be no seeing tomorrow. Even I, the author, wouldn't want to think about it.

* * *

Next morning Anna woke up the earliest, seeing that she was the most nervous about this "date". She was not quite sure if this was true or just all a lie. As she got up, she looked at the clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. She wanted to get everyone up and scream at them. She wanted to be hyper and eat chocolate. But she knew she couldn't and wouldn't do that. Anna yawned and wondered if she should just keep on sleeping; besides she would need her beauty rest if she wanted to look good. Setting her alarm clock to 6:00 am, she lay down on her twin sized bed and soon fell asleep again.

Tama was the next to wake up at 7:00 am. She too was very nervous about the date. Then she decided that she was going to bring her sister shopping, getting manicures, curl her hair, buy new shoes, and getting her a magnificent lunch(not too much or else she wouldn't have an appetite for the BIG dinner). She wasn't quite sure if Anna would tell her or not but she had a feeling she will. Tama forced herself to wake up and get the breakfast ready. She also had a very good feeling that no one was willing to make breakfast today, especially Yoh. She cursed as she tripped over her slipper, making her fall to the ground. She got up slowly and unwillingly then glided through the door. After she cleaned herself up, she walked down the stairs to prepare breakfast. By the time she got there, she saw Hao already sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

_Interesting…_ she thought. It was very unlike Hao to wake up so early in the morning. How did she know? Anna told her that Hao usually woke up when he heard Anna scream at Yoh, which was pretty late at 9:00 in the morning. _Hmm…_she thought. Raising her eyebrows, she walked into the kitchen. That's when Hao lifted his head to see Tama walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said courteously.

"Yeah, good morning," he replied looking back at his newspaper.

"Isn't it pretty early in the morning for you to wake up?" Tama dared herself to ask.

"Couldn't sleep," was all Hao mumbled.

Tama caught that and decided not to ask anymore. She then took up the job of making breakfast. First cracking the eggs then whipping them. Both of them just did their thing without talking. They knew that Anna was probably going to wake up any minute and come down. They were right.

There was Anna, all freshened up and clean, walking down the stairs, with an unusual happy smile on her face. When she saw them both in the kitchen, she lightened up and smiled at them gleefully. Both of them looked unusually nervous for some reason.

"Good morning guys!" she greeted them happily, "Why did you guys wake up so early today?"

"Couldn't sleep," they said at the same time.

"Oh ok!" she giggled.

Then she sat down at the table and stared out the window. Tama and Hao looked at each other and shrugged. _Why don't you go to the washroom for a second and let me talk to her,_ Tama told Hao in her mind. _Fine,_he said back, and then Hao strode outside to the washroom. Tama sat down in front of Anna with a smirk and asked:

"Any news? You can't be so happy without a reason."

"Okay," Anna admitted, "I have some pretty big news for you Tama Kyoyama."

"What is it?" Tama acted surprised.

"Well it's just that…Yoh asked me to a dinner!" she squealed happily.

"Oh My God! Seriously?" Tama yelped.

"YES!!!!" Anna screamed back.

"Oh wow! That's something I woke up for!" Tama exclaimed, "I know what we can do!"

"What?" Anna questioned.

"We can go shopping for clothes, shoes, make up, accessories..." Tama rambled on.

Anna rolled her eyes. _Typical Tama_ she thought, _nothing to suspect of her_. Just then Hao glided back to the room, looking quite pleased with himself._Did he just have diarrhea? How could he be so happy?_ She thought uneasily. Could he have listened to their conversation? No, it couldn't be… Hao seemed to know what Anna was thinking and said quickly:

"What were you guys talking about?" he put on his best suspicious face.

"Nothing whatsoever that you, Hao Asakura, need to know," Tama replied gleefully.

"Oh really now?" Hao smirked.

They just all shrugged at the same time. After they all finished their breakfast they all went their separate ways. Anna went up to her room to change into her clothes. Tama went to her room to change her clothes also. Hao just stayed in the room and waited for stupid Yoh to wake up. That would take a long time without Anna screaming at him. Hao was actually surprised that Anna hadn't lost her voice yet with all that screaming going on for the past few years.

* * *

After both Anna and Tama changed, they both met at the front door. Anna was holding, of course, her strapless, light blue, floating dress. Tama smirked and said:

"All ready?"

"Ready as ever! Now, can we go?" Anna sounded excited.

"Yup," Tama smiled brightly.

It was quite odd seeing Anna rush through the door and race to the car. Seeing as that Anna never liked shopping **ANYTHING**at all. She seemed all excited about this. Tama couldn't blame her. Anna was going on a date with the man she loved. And besides, this was her first and only date she ever had. It would be right to be nervous.

They got into the car and Tama started the engine. As they drove down the street, Tama turned right which made Anna quite confused.

"Aren't we going to the regular stores on the street left?" she asked.

"Nope, this time I'm gonna bring you to a more high class department store called Sogo," Tama replied.

"But-"

"No buts just follow me and you'll have a time of your lifetime!" Tama squealed.

Anna smiled reassuringly. She knew Tama would never harm her and that she always wished the best for Anna. That's why they loved each other so much. _Wherever she's gonna take me isn't going to be too bad…_she thought.

* * *

Tama and Anna arrived at Sogo 15 minutes later. As Anna walked through the big glass doors, she felt as though she was Cinderella brought into a kingdom where she didn't belong. Tama knew Anna would feel this way so she took Anna's arm and ushered her into the nearest store.

This store was a shoe store to Tama's relief; Anna liked the shoes in this store very much. The service here was very good. The moment they stepped in a young saleswoman with light blue hair greeted them.

"Welcome to Kimichi's Shoe store. How may I help you?" her voice rang lightly.

"We're looking for high heels about size 6," Tama told her.

"Of course, right this way please," the sales woman led them to a wall of high heels of assorted colours.

Anna looked up at all the shoes in wonder. She had never seen so many shoes on one wall in her life. There were stilts in neon orange, high heels with leopard looking fur, chunky metallic shoes and many more. Anna felt overwhelmed with all the shoes in front of her. She never in her life had seen so many shoes in one place at one time. Her hand automatically touched the smooth leather on one of the brown high heels.

"That one doesn't fit with your dress," Tama eyed it skeptically.

"Would there be a peculiar color of high heel you would prefer?" the saleswoman asked curtly.

"Well, her dress is a strapless blue float dress, and it could possibly be added with a pair of…" Tama thought hard.

"How about a pair of blue high heels?" the saleswoman suggested.

She brought them to a stack of blue shoes on the other side of the wall. There, the saleswoman swiftly pulled out a pair of blue high heels with a bow on the front, and it was size 6.

"Perfect," Tama breathed.

Anna stood there in shock as she looked at the shoes. They were the most breathtaking pair in the whole store. She looked at the saleswoman who then nodded. Anna took the shoes and sat on the sofa. Slipping her foot into the cool plastic shoes, she sighed with relief. _This isn't a dream_ she thought. Anna looked into the mirror. _Hmm…_ she thought, _I should always look like this._

* * *

_Okay now guys!_

_I'm gonna leave it here…ok?_

_It's up to you if you want to read the next chapter…_

_Not to oppress you or anything, there won't be a next chapter if you don't review._

_So click that purple button and REVIEW!_

_P.S. If you want to see what the dress looks like, go to my account. There is a link and the shoe is the image or avatar. _

_Toodles guys!_

_Helen_


End file.
